Fallen Tenshi
by SnowLilyAngel
Summary: In a world of hurt and discomfort, can she make it? She believes all the lies he feeds her. Now She has to go to a new school as a boy? Hardly a sound comes out of her. How will anyone know she's hurting will anyone care if she dies? Sure she has some people who care but will they still care in the end.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

.The Beginning.

"GIRL GET YOUR ASS UP HERE, OR YOUR GONNA GET IT" says Haddiko Ichirou, my father, as I cringe from the basement that is my room.

I run up stairs, and he throws a tea pot at the wall.

I flinched and looked at the floor.

"Would you like to go to school, you little whore" he says.

I enter the room bowing in respect trying to avoid eye contact and quickly nod my head twice keeping my head down and nodded

He grabs my face roughly making me look back at him.

He smirks and smacks my cheek "good you start Monday but you have to go as a boy though it shouldn't be hard for you, bitch."

No one knew that the Haddiko family had a daughter anymore only knew that they had were twins and that one had died at an early age in a car accident with the mother of the two, the one being the girl out of the two but really it was the boy who died.

Ichirou just didn't want anyone to know that both his wife and his son had died. Caring less of his daughter told everyone that she had died instead of his son.

I fall on the floor and cup my cheek feeling blood fall down to my fingertips because, father always fights dirty this time he still had glass in his hand from whatever he throw at the wall.

He smacks me again and I fall into the broken tea pot on the floor.

"That's all slut, go clean up your wounds and get ready for school, and you best not embarrass my family name or else." He says as he kicks my stomach probably breaking another rib.

"Also, you had best hide any trace of your bruises or scars. You wouldn't want me looking bad now, would you? I will call Maria to your quarters in a bit to clean you up."

* * *

I get up then walk out of the room with no emotion on my face trying to escape anymore abuse then quietly run back to the basement.

Once I got to my room go into the corner to the balled up blanket and pillow I call my bed and curl up into a ball. I start to cry after twenty minutes of crying I hear the door open.

My maid, Maria, with blonde hair and blue eyes comes into my room looks over it then sees me in the corner I hide my face right when I see her eyes go across the room.

She walks over to me trying not to scare me I slowly move my head up.

She moves her hand over my cheek silently asking me if it hurts I try to smile but fail and shake my head.

Maria gets out a first aid kit that has medicine in it and tells me "now my child this may hurt a bit I'm sorry."

Spreading it on to my cheek gently as a little sting goes throw my body, and then puts covering cream on to my cheek. Just in case, I wander up stairs if my father's business partner is here, his old friend Souh-sama, whom she told me was going to be the principal of my new school.

She puts down a suit that's blue and has a black tie I examine it then look up at her in confusion.

Maria then gently pats my head smiling down at me and said "you get to go to school again sweetie. I hope you like this one and have a good time. We have to go tomorrow with your father to the school to check it out, and your father has to talk to his business partner about something so we will be going alone."

I slightly smile and nod my head.

A man with black hair and black eyes comes into the room.

"Maria don't you think it a good idea that master has finally agreed to let our little angel go to school."

"Yes I do Sei-pyon now bring our child something to eat," she said lovingly to her husband.

Sei then brings me my dinner of tomato soup and milk. Then I get my pajamas on and Maria gets me my nightly glass of water. I silently thank her, and Sei they were like the parents I always had wanted.

Sei then mentioned "Haddiko-sama is going overseas for a few months starting next week for business."

Maria and Sei then say their good nights to me.

"Good night our Princess, we love you and hope you to have pleasant dreams."

I then lay on my blanket sleeping peacefully.

* * *

~.:..:.:.~

I get up slowly out of the bed and walk to the bathroom up the stairs to the bathroom right by the stairs that I came up. I carefully took off my clothes and took a hot bubble bath trying not to be too rough with all the cuts and bruises on my body.

Maria knocks on the door right as I get out of the bath, telling me breakfast is ready and right after breakfast we were going to go to the school to check it out.

I then put the ointment on my bruises and cuts. I wrapped up my chest then put on my uniform, and I brush my saggy white hair the pocketed my glasses and walked down to breakfast.

I see Maria as I walk nod my head to her and gently give her a hug then walk into the dining room seeing Sei bringing in a batch of oatmeal my breakfast.

Since it was hard for me swallow things thanks to the all the beating I have taken to the throat, sometimes being choked and hit, by my father.

I slowly eat my oatmeal, then drink down the milk Sei, had brought me.

* * *

Maria and I walked out to the limo, seeing Leo, my driver and best friend, standing by the doors of the limo.

"Good Morning Young Miss, how are you this fine morning?"

I smile and hold one of his hands trying to send some happiness to him. My happiness for being able to eat breakfast, and take a bubble bath which are some of my few favorite things, others being milk, music, toys, movies and my favorite thing would have to be, my stuffed puppy, Mikey who my Onii-chan had gotten me for our birthdays before he died.

He chuckled, saying to Maria "someone seems happy to get away from the house for once."

Maria smiled and nodded her head holding my other hand. "Yes but it would be lot better if we could hear her beautiful sweet voice."

"Si Si Mademoiselle" taking both of my hands "won't you share a few words with us o humble servants?"

I shake my head looking kind of nervous, looking at them apologetically at the same time. I slowly put my arms around Leo's waist.

"Very well my Mademoiselle I guess good things always have to wait. So Maria-san let's wait in our quest to get our lovely mistress to speak her lovely and beautiful words."

"Leo-kun is right we will wait for our child to let us hear her lovely voice again right, Sei?"

I look in question then see Sei standing next to Maria. An anime question mark then started floating over my head. Sei then smiles.

"I'm sorry my child I got here when I notice you guys forgot your lunches so I brought them out to you."

I start to lightly giggle, so lightly that hardly anyone would hear being so quiet but, all of them had hear and smiled lightly and Leo hugged me tightly saying "SO CUTE!" After Leo let go of me I hugged Sei goodbye.

Then Maria and I got into the limo, and left to my new school as I sit wondering what it was like.

We pulled up to a pink castle like building, my eyes go wide and I point to it. Maria laughs and Leo looks back and laughs with her. I pout silently, and then get out of the car silently.

Maria gets out right behind me; Leo said he would pick us up in a half an hour or so.

* * *

Maria gives me my cellular device, and I-pod telling me to go explore and she will call for me when she needs me, and if I need anything call her first thing.

I go off to explore around the school.

No one was around and I was glad. Since everyone was still in classes I could walk around freely listening to my music which went from Alternative to K-pop and even classical. 

As of right now I'm listening to classical a piece by Tchaikovsky, Swan Lake at the moment and dancing around.

I went out of the school into a garden of wonders as I thought to call it.

I pick up a flower, and stare at it and smile,

'I wish I was pretty like this but, I'm an ugly whore whatever that is. Maria told it was bad and I shouldn't think of myself that way that I was really beautiful. I wish I was though that wish probably will never be fulfilled. Oww my head hurts.'

I sit down I wondered when Maria will call, when my head suddenly started to throb. I lay back against a tree hoping I wouldn't get a stain on the suit or else Maria will have to have it dry cleaned and I have only worn it once.

Even though everything started to hurt I slowly was falling into a sleep. My eyes kept getting heavier, and heavier my little body curled up again my phone.

'I hope no one finds me sleeping here and if anyone does I hope it may be Maria.'

* * *

**I hope you guys all liked this it's my first story I hope it is good please review well only if it's not any trouble please. I would like to know if it was any good.**

**This has been edited due to in proper grammer and things that well… didn't make much since.**


	2. Chapter 2: That Day

:Twenty Minutes Later:

I slowly start waking up and I notice that I am not outside anymore.

And I wasn't alone anymore as two synchronized voices asked.

"Tono, who do think he is?"

Then I cringed as I heard a voice yelling, "He is o…umm Mommy who is this person who Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai has brought to us?"

I told myself to go back to sleep and then well maybe no one would hurt me.

"I don't know Tamaki but you should keep your voice down not to scare our guest. I feel like no one would like to hear yelling as soon as they get up. Isn't that right mister guest-san?"

I flinch again as I opened my eyes. I see six handsome boys and one confused looking brown haired girl in a boy's uniform.

'Why is she in a boy's uniform? Then again I don't have any right to questions her. Do I?'

I lay there for a few seconds to calm my mind of all the commotion and I slowly started to sit up.

"WHO ARE YOU BOY?" shouts the guy whom I figure that someone called Tamaki and Tono. I shrink back in my chair closing my eyes embracing for impact then I don't feel anything I slowly open my eyes.

"Tono you're scaring him," says a pair of twins in synchonations. I looked down trying not to cry remembering Akira my Onee-chan remembering how we used to do that all the time.

Then I hear laughing and I looked up I saw Tamaki then goes to a corner starting to grow….mushrooms.

My eyebrow goes up, and then realizing no one here would hurt me well I think at least.

I get up and go to the corner where Tamaki is then put my hand on his shoulder trying to give him a soft smile.

He looks up at me, and then gets up suddenly, "GOOD GOOD VERY GOOD," he picks me up and starts to twirl me around.

I wince at both the shouting, and the fact he grabbed my bruised ribs where father had hit me the other day when he had picking me up. Someone then takes me out of his clutches quickly yet gently reminding me of Sei.

"Stop scaring him Tamaki" says the girl.

I look up at my savior the darkest skinned boy, short black hair, and the one thing I really noticed he was really tall. I tried not to be frightened because, he was about the size of my father.

Then my cell phone starts to play out 'Beethoven's fifth'. I look to see Maria text me that it was almost time to leave. I then silently ask the tall man to put me down by pointing at the ground, he nodded and placed me gently on the ground.

I then run to the nearest door, which happen to be a kitchen I walk out with a confused look on my face.

The girl points to the door all the way across the room. I smile silently thanking her then start to run out of the room tripping as I reach the door. Then I get up and when I get to the door I opened it and go off into an unfamiliar hallway.

* * *

I run down it, then down the stairs. I start looking out a window seeing Maria, and then run down more stairs. See to door the exit, started to run towards it then a bell rings and students start to flow.

I feel my lungs start closing up, and I pass out in the middle of the hall way. Eventually Maria comes in school looks around sees me I'm about to pass out.

She sprints to me picks me up, bridal style, and then starts running to the door opens it and takes me outside into the limo where Leo was waiting for us. I slowly started to wake up.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" I smile slightly nodding my head, and then my stomach grumbled, I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

She asks "are you hungry my child?"

I nod my head, then try to find my lunch that Seiji had packed me, find it then open it finding a bottle of milk still cold and start to drink it. "Mmm…"

Maria and Leo start to laugh, "I swear the mademoiselle is addicted to that stuff."

I open a package of cookies, Maria looks at me. I pouted and put one finger up indicating just one please. She shook her head and then I frowned then put the cookies down, and take out a sandwich then start to eat it. Maria smiles, and nods her head.

* * *

We go shopping for some clothes guy's clothes of course. Most of the stuff was black, blue, purple, and some was red skinny jeans and some button up shirts or graphic tees. Also we even got me some pajama pants.

After shopping we went to the food courts, I look and see an ice cream parlor and point to it.

"You don't think the young mistress wants ice cream, do you?" smirks Leo.

"No she wouldn't want ice cream, would you child?"

I nod my head quickly.

We walk up to the ice cream stand, Maria asks for a menu. She asks me, what I wanted. I point to Chocolate Oreo Sundae. My mouth starts to water a little bit Leo laughs and hugs me.

We get our sundaes and start to eat them. We sit there for about ten more minutes until we leave for a music store.

I look through the racks of CDs for the new G-Dragon CD that I have been wanting, and find it. I hold it up to Maria asking for it. Leo gets out the wallet, and pays for it himself.

I hug him and kiss his cheek blushing afterwards because Leo is super cute and only 19 years old.

Maria smirks and tells us to get a room. Leo's green eyes avoid mine he then smiles, and blushes.

"Mademoiselle why don't you and Maria can wait outside ok? I'll be out after I finish paying for the c.d."

We nod and walk out of the store, and then I see the girl from early. My hand goes up and wakes at her, I curse inwardly at the stupid thing I just did she probably already forgotten who I am.

She surprises me and waves back looking slightly confused, walking over to me and Maria.

"Who's your friend?" Maria asks.

I shrug right before she gets to me, and asks me why I had left early in such a hurry I point to Maria.

"He had to meet up with me," Maria answers for me, I smile thanking her.

Maria then says "he doesn't talk by the way well he hasn't in years even though every occasionally we get a word or two out of him, and get to hear his beautiful voice."

I blush hearing this, she just chuckles so does the girl whom I still I haven't got name. Maria must have picked up on this and asked her name for me.

The girl blushes realizing she has yet to introduce herself "Oh sorry my name is Fujioka Haruhi and yours is?"

Maria speaks up, "my name is Maria Yukimaru, and I'm afraid you will have to wait and find his out Monday probably since he will be transferring to your school."

I smile shyly.

Leo comes out of the store.

"Oh look at the time, my prince we must be getting you home it's almost dinner time" says Maria.

Haruhi chuckles at this and bids us goodbye and we take our leave and go out to the limo with bags in our hands. Leo asks us "who was that boy you guys were chatting with my lady?"

Maria and I start to giggle, "oh Leo that wasn't a boy that was her new friend right love?"

I smile and nod my head lying back relaxing.

* * *

I then start to fall asleep, and start to dream about my new school life. I was all happy and smiley but then I kept hearing taunts, in my head which made me cry out in my sleep.

"You're a whore"

"No one likes you"

"You're ugly"

"You're dumber than a bug"

"Go die"

"Your voice makes everyone want to kill themselves"

"Your existence means nothing to the world"

"Everyone would be better off without you."

"Angel, angel, angel…wakey wakey get up honey" says Maria.

Tears start flowing out of my eyes as I throw myself on Maria crying into her shoulder.

I find myself back in my room and think 'oh Leo must of brought me here blushing.

"There there everything is going to be alright darling."

"Yeah princess we will always be here for you," says Seiji. I then go from Maria's shoulder to Sei's.

Maria fake pouts, "Sei-pyon you're so mean you just want all the attention for yourself."

Seiji and I start to laugh a little. I start to smile up at them, Sei ruffles my hair.

"Now that's my girl. Now go eat up that delicious dinner that your Sei made."

I giggle at his announcement, and then he gently starts to tickle me.

"O so you thought that was funny huh?"

I giggle more starting to tickle him and then run off to the dining room since my father wasn't home I get to relax and not be as scared. We all eat dinner and then get ready for bed.

Maria and Sei come down to tuck me in, and kiss my cheek. I drift off to sleep again trying not to think about Monday as much.

* * *

_**I hope you all like the story well if anyone out there has read it and note**_

_**Please be nice if you have advice it would help.**_

_**Would anyone like to know the main characters name. Well most people have noticed I haven't said it yet. **_

_**Does anyone have an opinion on who she should be with? Mori or Kyouya or maybe even this Leo fellow? Personally I like both if I had to chose one I would chose...One of them… **_


	3. Chapter 3: First at Ouran High School

Monday Morning

"Run Run no matter where you go I'm going to get you" said a voice from the darkness. I shutter under the sky without any stars.

I run until I tripped and fell on to my face, laughter fills the air.

I don't know how to handle all of this fright something is coming what am I going to do? I want to run and hid out of this nightmare. "Hide me hide me let me out don't come near me."

* * *

"Young Mistress wake up Young Mistress! You don't wanna be late for your first day of school. Now do you."

I awaken then I hope out of bed 'I can't be late father will kill me.' I look at Maria and bow my head in shame then leap up off of my blankets and hug her as thanks. Waiting for her to accompany me out the door then running down the hall.

I run to the bathroom tripping on air with my bang in my eyes as usually. Sei comes out of nowhere and helps me to my feet and I glance and sent a small smile to him in thanks.

Then I run to the bath room throw off my night shirt and pants then I wrap my chest with the bandages, and comb my unruly hair brushing my teeth at the same time. I hurry up getting dressed quickly putting my hair in a low pony tail again.

I make sure I look like a boy looking from head to toe in the mirror then nod my head.  
I run down stair tripping down the stairs and fall on my face. 'oww'

Maria and Sei come running picking me up and make sure I am ok checking me up and down. I smile lightly and give them a peace sign.

" Princess, you really need to be more careful that is the second time you have fell today and you haven't even had your breakfast yet!" says Sei.

I look up at him and his face shoats worried. I hug him and put my fingers by his mouth and pull them up into a smile.

I giggle looking at this so does Maria. Sei then comes chasing after me I run away, I sit at the dining table looking at my oatmeal, and shrink back then see my orange juice and take a drink of it slowly. 'Yumm.' And then I start on my oat meal adding my milk to it.

After, I'm finally done with my oatmeal, I grab my bag and go out to the front where Leo is waiting with the limo.

"Mademoiselle you're looking very cute as a boy if I was gay I might hit on you." Leo says dramatically as I stand there with a weird look on my face and hold my mouth so my giggles don't get out. 'He's so goofy and cute.' He starts to laugh when Maria runs out of the house and looks at us like were crazy. "What are you guys doing out here?" She asks.

"Were just goofing off and I was just telling the little Angel how cute she looked" said Leo.

Maria starts to laugh and say "we need to get our Mistress to school Leonardo."

"Yes yes we can have her being late" stated Leo running to open up the door to the limo.

Me and Maria walk to the door and got in. Leo shuts the door and then we see Sei running out of the house with a package in his hand.

He gets to the limo and Maria rolls down the window. "My love your lunch you and my other love forgot it in the house for lunch I packed you a cup of applesauce that I made and don't worry I put extra cinnamon in it. Also for lunch I made you freshly baked Cookies, and a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich."

Sei laughs and points to the corner of my mouth I touch it and realized I was drooling. I blush and wipe it away.

Maria takes the lunch away from Sei and he kisses both of us on the cheek "bye my angel I will miss you dearly, and hope you have fun on your first day of high school."

I grip my stomach as I feel butterflies moving all around it. Maria hits Sei on the shoulder "your making our Mistress nervous." Sei quickly gets on one knee "Oh my Mistress I know you're going to be fabulous now you must be leaving you don't want to be late."

"Bye Bye My husband" says Maria. Sei says bye and we take off to the pink castle.

We ride to school in silence, and get to it quickly we all say our goodbyes and Maria gives me a kiss, money for milk and my medicine. Then I hug Leo from the back seat and wave.

* * *

I quickly walk into the school I then go to the office to get my schedule. They walk me to my first class.

My Schedule:

Japanese History 3-A

English 2-A

French 2-A

Lunch

Chemistry 1-A

Music 1-A

Algebra 1-A

I smile lightly at it and then see that we are at my first class Japanese History. I get nervous and start playing with the end of my shirt I was really short for my age of 15 around 4'11" and this was a 3rd year class.

'What if I don't fit in?' I ask silently to myself, we walk into my class. The teacher of the class then looks up and asks "you're the new student, aren't you?"

I nod my head he nods at me telling me to move into the class the person with me leaves. The teacher asks "do you want to introduce yourself?"

I shake my quickly and he says "okay then you can sit behind Haninozuka-kun Haninozuka raise your hand please."

A boy who looked about my height that might have been in the room yesterday, raises his hand eagerly in the back of the room.

I slowly make my way into the back of the class all of the girls around me get hearts in their eyes I get a question mark over my head again. 'What is going on with them?' I didn't think that they were physically possible to do that.

I sit down slowly making sure not to make any noise, or cause any ruckus in the classroom if I get in trouble I could get into really big trouble at home so I had to make sure I was good.

The teacher was talking about something that goes on with WWII and the start of the bombing of Pearl Harbor something that my private teacher, Rio and I had already covered. The class flew by I took some notes about things that I had forgotten.

Next I have to go to room 2-A for English and French the lady from this morning already walked me through all of my classes. I get in there and show my teacher my schedule and he puts me in a desk in the far back and told me I was going to sit there while in this classroom. I nodded my head and the class started quickly and ended quickly.

* * *

I go into the cafeteria well actually it was more like a ballroom and saw all the people, got my milk and walked on trying to find a quiet place to eat. I wander until I got to the garden that I was in the other day then I stopped by the tree that I was sitting against the other day.

I sit down take out my lunch and slowly start to eat first my sandwich then my applesauce then opened my bottle of milk and slowly starts to drink it pacing myself so that I don't drink it all at once.

I pulled out my package of cookies that Sei made me which were Snickerdoodles my favorites. Then I saw two boys from my first class walk passed then the short one who sits in front of me with a really tall boy with him.

The short boy starts to run over to me I shirk back hoping I won't get hurt.

"Hi New Boy how's your first day of school?" says the small boy.

"…" I get out my white board and write:

It's going fine how your day is?

"Oh Oh My day was great! Uh Why are you writing things down?" he says.

I write: That's great. I prefer to talk this way my voice is ugly.

"I bet you have a great voice right Takeshi?"

"Ah" says the tall boy with short black hair and deep black eyes.

I write: Oh no I really prefer to talk like this. I haven't talked in ages I'm afraid of what I would sound like now.

"Oh okay new boy I hope you can stop by the 3rd Music Room. Kyo-chan would love to see you again!"

I write: I'll see if I can I will have to ask Maria.

"Maria? Who's that? That's a really pretty name. Who is it your girlfriend? Your Mommy?"

I write: Maria is my maid who I have to tell everything to or else she would worry a lot and I can't have Maria worry can I?

"Oh New Kid-chan you seem so nice and considerate! I hope you will come! Oh wait I haven't even given you my name yet, have I ne ne?"

I write:

I do not believe so.

He then pulls me up "my name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni but everyone calls me Hunny." Then he pulled down the tall man who saved me from Tamaki yesterday "and this is Morinozuka Takashi my best friend. Ne ne, what's your name New Kid-san?"

I write:  
Haddiko Akira

"Ne ne that's a nice name isn't it Takashi?" Hunny says happily with a cute smile.

"Ah" Mori says and looks at me as I blush.

"Well me and Takashi have to get to class, okay Aki-chan? I hope you come today!"

He then tackled me good bye and hurried off to class and off to chemistry I go.

* * *

**And We Have A Wrap! See You Guys Soon**

**Tamaki: Snow-Hime Why Haven't You Talked About The Club Yet and WHY AM I HARDLY MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER DO YOU HATE ME? *curls up in emo corner***

**Me: I'm sorry it's been taking awhile to get there but it will all be worth it in the end! And you will have a big part in next chapter and you'll get to twirl Haruhi**

**Tamaki: *gets up and starts to twirl Snow Around***

**Me: Tamaki Stop Please!**

**Haruhi: Oh joy please Snow-san have mercy.**

**Me: I'm sorry but no one had mercy on me.**

**Kyoya: Snow-san where have you been you haven't updated in a while.**

**Me: I'm so sorry Kyoya-kun. I have been awfully busy lately.**

**Kyoya: We are losing 5 percent of profit because of this you now have a debt of 20 thousand yen.**

**Me: Noooooooooooooooo *mumbles* Evil Shadow King!**

**Kyoya: What was that Snow-san.**

**Me*fiddles with my fingers*: Nothing….*runs away***

**Hunny*waves a arm in front of him*: That's all for now folks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Hosts

_Italicized: Text message _**Bold: White Board Note**

. After Lunch .

I walk to my chemistry class then see there is no teacher so I just sit in the back of the classroom and text Maria:

_Maria, I might stay after school because, this little boy who goes here asked me to go to a club with him and it's in a music room_  
_Can I?_

I wait a few minutes just listening to my music and finishing up a cookie I didn't fully finish scared that I was going to be late for class because I didn't know where this class room was.

A song that reminded me of Akira came on and I started to tear up the song Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships, then I feel a tap on my shoulder and see it was the girl from yesterday.

I hurried took out my ear buds and wiped of the tears of my face and tried to smile up at her but couldn't from thinking of my brother.

I waved at her and took out my white board and wrote:

Hi, Haruhi what can I do for you?

She looked concerned but then said "I was just asking where you been all day if you are in this class?"

I tilted my head and wrote:

**I have one 3rd year class and 2 2nd year classes but all of my others our 1st year because I am 15. They said that I excelled in all of those subjects to that level that I could take them in higher classes so I wouldn't be bored.**

She read and her eyes widened a little then said "oh well I didn't know that they did that here. How has your day been?"

I wrote:

**It has been good I like being here. I usually just study with my private tutor at home. And yours?**

I hear her mumble something like "damn rich people" then she said "oh mine was good. Thanks for asking."

My phone buzzes and I see Maria had texted me back:

_Sure thing Princess but I won't be there when Leo picks you up today I have an appointment so should I send Sei? Or just Leo?_

I smiled brightly then wrote:

_Leo is fine I don't wanna bother Sei_

Haruhi gives me and odd look then I wrote:

**Hey hey Haruhi umm, can you walk with me to your club today? Hunny invited me.**

I tug on the end of my shirt before looking up at her and show her my white board.

She smiles softly and said "sure but you have to do one thing, okay?"

I tilted my head mentally asks 'what?'

"Tell me your name first? I don't know what to call you."

I laughed lightly and wrote:

**Haddiko Akira**

"Well it is nice to meet you Haddiko-san, allow me to fully introduce myself. My name is Fujioka Haruhi."

I smiled and bowed. Then I noticed something and wrote:

**Hey Haruhi call me Akira please your making me feel old.**

Haruhi nodded and smiled lightly.

Then saw that students were coming back to class and then Haruhi says "you might want to move over one seat that seat is Hikaru's." I nodded and moved over one.

As everyone was sitting down the teacher came in and immediately started class.

I sit quietly until school was over writing down the necessary items that I hadn't known which didn't seem like many so after a while I started to fall asleep then I felt shaking. I hopped up and then I see that no one else besides Haruhi was in the class with me.

"Akira, the day is over it time to go to club if you still want to?" Haruhi said. I nodded and then got up and gathered up my stuff and followed her.

* * *

As we were walking to the 3rd music room in a comfortable silence.

Haruhi stops I give her a questioning look and she points up. I look up at a sign that read the 3rd music room.

She opens the door all we see is rose petals one hits my eye and I fell back only noticed by Haruhi because in the back there was yelling.

"WHERE IS HARUHI? HIKARU KAORU WHERE IS MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled.

"Tono, we don't know she said she forgotten something and went back into the classroom telling us not to wait up," one of the twins said. "Yeah she just ran off," the other one said.

A boy with glasses said "well it is rather strange for her to be late. Oh well I will just add it to her debt." Glasses said as he wrote in a black note book.

Haruhi gets up helps me up and clears her throat to get everyone's attention Tamaki come running at her and picks her up and starts to twirl her around in pure bliss.  
"Oh my darling Haruhi you came home to Papa."

Her face turns purple, and she looks like she's about to pass out.

"Mori-sempai help!" Mori goes running over and saves her from Tamaki.

Haruhi gets set back down I walk over and give her a concerned look.

She looks at me and tries to smile but fails just looking exhausted.

Tamaki tries to pick her up again and I go over then stand between him and Haruhi putting a hand to stop.

He points at me and says "what have you done to my Haruhi?"

I give him a confused hurt look and go off to a corner trying not to get hurt.

Something happens behind me and I just sit in the corner wondering 'what I had done to make Tamaki mad at me?'

Haruhi comes over reaches her hand out to me I look at it wondering if I should take it or not but I reach up and she smiles lightly at me as I smiled nervously back still wondering if I have done something wrong.

Hunny-sempai comes running over to me and says "Aki-chan Aki-chan, are you alright? I'm sorry about Tama-chan he can be such a meanie sometimes, but he is really nice once you get to know him, right, Takashi?"

I hear an "Ah" coming from the taller of the two.

I tried to smile but then to elbows land lightly on my head making me flinch.

"Tono, can be so insensitive sometimes, can't he Kaoru?" says one of the twins. "Yeah Hikaru, he sure can making someone feel bad for bringing our manly friend, Haruhi since she obviously meant to bring him since she went back for him" says the twin I presume to be Kaoru.

Haruhi patted my back "Akira, you're not the one who did anything wrong, okay?"

I look over at Tamaki seeing him be in the corner, I go over and poke his shoulder and bow in apology assuming I hurt him to in some way.

I go over to find my bag and write:  
**I'm sorry Tamaki, I didn't mean to upset you.**

Tamaki then gets up and hugs me tightly saying "it is fine my darling son you were just walking your sibling back to your daddy, weren't you?

I tilted my head in confusion then giggle slightly and nodded.

Then glasses spoke up "we were in the middle of getting ready for our club so would you either leave or stop making so much of a commotion Haddiko-san."

I wrote:

**I'll leave if I am being a bother to you. And sorry for bothering you but what is your name I picked up the others while they were all talking but I didn't quite get yours sir.**

Then glasses moved his glasses up his nose "Ootori Kyouya and its fine but be sure not to interfere with the clubs business if you choose to stay."

I tilted my head and my hair fell out of part of my face and you could see my lavender colored eyes then smiles gently at him.

I then write:

**Thank you so much Ootori-san I actually need to get home soon so I guess I should leave and not be a bother.**

I go to run out the door and then Mori-sempai catches me with his hand on my chest.

* * *

...

I see realization come across his face and I look scared and pull him out of the room.

As I was pulling him out of the room I saw a tint of pink come to his face so I thought maybe he had a cold. I lifted my hand to his forehead to check and see if he was warm and he seemed fine.

I pull out my white board and hurriedly writing:

Mori-sempai.. I know that you kind of found out my secret I was hoping that you wouldn't tell anyone. Please I would be in big trouble if anyone knew my secret. It would mean a lot if you kept it secret for me, and I was wondering if well maybe you could help me keep my secret.

I look down ashamed with tears misting my eyes that I had even asked him such a thing but then Mori-sempai brought my head up and nodded.

I jumped up then gave him a hug which surprised him and I saw pink shading his cheeks just barely. I reach up and feel his forehead again.  
I write:

Mori-sempai are you feeling okay?

He nods looking away.

I remembered needing to leave I wave him bye and continue running down the hallway then I trip catching myself on the wall.

* * *

**Snow: Well that is it I hope you have reread the first 3 chapters because I edited it a lot**

**Kyoya: Why did you edit, Miss. Snow? **

**Snow: Because, I wrote it 3 years ago! And I saw ALL of the horrid mistakes I made**

**Tamaki: The only mistake you made my princess was not putting me in it enough**

**Hikaru: Hey did you noticed in this chapter Mori grabbed Akira's chest**

**Kaoru: Mori-sempai's a pervert Mori's a pervert**

**Mori: *blushes***

**Hunny: Hey that's not nice Hika-chan, Kao-chan Takashi didn't mean to grope Akira, did you Takashi?**

**Mori: *blushes redder***

**Hunny: Ne Ne Did you Takashi? Did you?**

**Mori: No**

**Snow: *hugs hunny* your not making it much better Hunny-chan let go over there and have some cake okay?**

**Hunny: Okay~ That's all for now.**

**Snow: Also I would like to thank all the wonderful ladies and/or gents for the favorites, follows and reviews.**


End file.
